Side Story from Brother Complex? NO!
by ockta1810
Summary: Side story, FF "Brother Complex? No!". 3 Drabbles for 1 part. the first part are YONGMIN, KRISHUN, and HIMUP Couples. (Main Cast and Main Pair: KAIHO, CHANLU, CHENSOO, MYUNGYEOL, TAOJAE, DAELAY, ZELOBAEK, YONGMIN, KRISHUN, and HIMUP). EXO. B.A.P. BAPEXO. YAOI. CRACK PAIR. CROSS PAIR. and MyungYeol pair from Infinite. and, I think, it's FLUFF FanFiction


**GENRE:**

**ROMANCE (?) FLUFF (?)**

**PAIR:**

**(PAIR, SAMA KAYAK DI FF "BROTHER COMPLEX". Yang belum tahu, liat aja dulu di FF itu ^^)**

**WARNING:**

**BAPEXO FANFICTION**

**CROSS PAIR AND CRACK PAIR INSIDE ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Artis punya Tuhan, orang tua, dan menejemennya. CERITA ASLI PUNYA SAYA! DARI OTAK SOMPLAK SAYA! COPAS? PLAGIAT? GO TO JAMBAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati \(*o*)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DRABBLE 1**

**BANG YONG GUK – KIM MIN SEOK (XIUMIN)**

**(YongMin)**

**(813 words)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Minseok _Hyung _ sangat menyukai bakpao. Maka dari itu ia dijuluki Baozi"_

Kalimat dari Sehun terus terngiang di otak Yongguk sampai saat ini.

Dan karna informasi itulah, seorang Bang Yong Guk ada disini. Di dapur rumahnya, membuat sebuah bakpao. Tempat yang paling di hindarinya, kecuali jika waktu makan.

Tangan kekarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, terus menguleni adonan itu hingga kalis.

Wajahnya? Bagai bedak, tepung itu menghiasi wajah tampan Yongguk. Hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat putih.

Ya! Sejak pertemuannya dengan Minseok di pesta pertunangan Kris dengan Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu, bayang-bayang wajah Minseok memenuhi otaknya.

Bagaimana senyumnya. Kulit putihnya. Wajah imutnya. Tubuh mungilnya. Semua yang ada pada Minseok, membuatnya terpesona dan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan sebagai bukti cintanya pada Minseok. Seorang Bang Yong Guk rela membuat bakpao spesial. Khusus untuk Kim Min Seok.

"Aaaahh... Tinggal di kukus... Fiiiiuuuhhh~" Yongguk menghela nafas lega. Ia memasukkan adonan bakpao itu ke dalam kukusan.

Yongguk duduk sambil mengipasi tubuhnya yang terasa gerah.

"Haaaaaaahhhh... Membuat bakpao ternyata memerlukan tenaga yang besar juga." Keluhnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

45 menit berlalu. Bakpao buatan Yongguk sudah matang.

Yongguk kemudian mengeluarkannya dari kukusan dan meletakannya dalam sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Mengingat ukuran bakpao yang dibuat Yongguk berdiameter sekitar 30 cm. Cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah bakpao kan?

Yongguk memandang puas kue bulat dengan motif hati berwarna pink yang dibuatnya.

"Waah! Sudah jadi rupanya? Kau benar-benar belajar membuat bakpao cantik dari web itu rupanya." Yongnam, saudara kembarnya yang baru turun dari kamarnya ikut memandang hasil karya Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum puas, "Yah. Ini semua berkat ide Natasha _Noona_. Dia yang menyarankan membuat bakpao spesial untuk calon kekasihku itu. Muehehe."

Yongnam menepuk bahu Yongguk, "Yasudah. Segeralah bersiap! _Good_ _Luck_ _Twins_!" Yongguk tersenyum mendengar semangat dari Yongnam, kemudian pergi melesat ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yongguk kini sudah berada di depan apartment Kris yang juga apartment Minseok tentunya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, menenangkan dirinya.

"Bang Yong Guk! Kau bisa!" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ting Tong'

'Cklek'

"Yongguk/Kris?" Ucap Yongguk dan Kris bersamaan.

Kris memandang heran Yongguk yang saat ini berpenampilan sangat rapi dengan kemeja biru laut yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya, "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Ak-"

"Siapa yang- Oh?! Yongguk _Hyung_." Seru Sehun yang sudah rapi sambil menggandeng lengan Kris.

Sehun menarik lengan Kris, membisikkannya sesuatu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas kepala Kris hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan Sehun.

Kris mendekati Yongguk dan menepuk pundaknya, "Semoga berhasil kawan!" Yongguk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sehun berbalik sebentar, "MINSEOK _HYUNG_, ADA YANG INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU." Teriaknya sebelum mengikuti Kris, meninggalkan apartmentnya.

Sebelum pergi, Sehun sempat mengintip sebentar hasil karya Yongguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Siapa yang- OH?! Kau Yongguk. Masuklah."

'_OH MY FEELS...'_ Batin Yongguk berteriak saat Minseok tersenyum padanya.

Yongguk mengikuti langkah Minseok memasuki apartmentnya.

Minseok tersenyum lagi, membuat hati Yongguk menghangat melihatnya. "Duduklah. Mau minum apa?"

"Air mineral saja _Hyung._"

Tak lama, Minseok datang membawa segelas air mineral dingin yang langsung diteguk cepat oleh Yongguk.

Minseok terkekeh melihat Yongguk yang meneguk airnya dengan cepat, "Pelan-pelan kalau minum Yong~. Nanti kau tersedak."

Yongguk tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat.

Yongguk hanya diam dengan pemikirannya, merutuki lidahnya yang tiba-tiba kelu. Padahal saat di rumah, ia sudah mempersiapkan rangkaian kalimat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok.

"Ehm, kau ada perlu apa denganku?" Suara lembut Minseok memecah keheningan.

Yongguk hanya melongo, "Eeeenngg, i-i-itu..."

'_SHIT! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini?' _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Be-begini _Hyung_. Ak-aku..."

'_NOW OR NEVER YONGGUK!'_ Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia berdehem sebentar.

Ia meraih kotak berisi bakpao buatannya, "Ini untukmu _Hyung_. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Semoga kau suka." Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyerahkannya pada Minseok.

Mata Minseok berbinar cerah, "BAKPAO?! UNTUKKU?" Pekik Minseok kegirangan.

Yongguk mengangguk. "WUAAAAAAHHHHH... Terima kasih Yongguk."

"Sama-sama _Hyung_."

"Bakpaonya cantik. Sayang jika harus dimakan..." Minseok menatap bakpao itu, tak tega untuk memakannya.

"Kau lebih indah _Hyung_. Uuuppss!" Yongguk menutup mulutnya saat mengucapkan kalimat gombalan itu tanpa sadar.

Pipi Minseok memerah.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_."

"Tak apa Yong~"

"_Hyung_!"

Minseok menoleh, memandangnya bingung. "Ada apa Yong~?"

"Aku menyukaimu!" Mata Minseok melebar mendengar kalimat Yongguk.

"Aku tahu, mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi sejak di pesta pertunangan Kris dan Sehun saat itu, aku benar-benar sudah menyukaimu _Hyung_."

Minseok masih diam. Entah kenapa, otaknya tiba-tiba sulit mencerna kalimat dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Aku berusaha mendekatimu. Mencari tahu segalanya tentangmu. Apa yang kau suka. Itu semua karna aku benar-benar menyu-Ah?! Mencintaimu _Hyung_."

"Yongguk? Kau serius?"

"Kalau aku tak serius, mana mau aku berjam-jam berkutat di dapur untuk membuat bakpao untukmu _Hyung_? Kalau aku tak serius, mana mungkin aku bersedia menjadi pembantu Sehun selama sebulan demi mencari informasi tentangmu. Dan, mana mungkin aku sekarang kuliah dengan sungguh-sungguh agar cepat lulus kalau bukan karnamu _Hyung_." Yongguk menatap wajah Minseok.

Minseok bersumpah, ia melihat keseriusan dari mata Yongguk.

"Yong~ ak-aku..." Minseok menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Yongguk tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu _Hyung_. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya 'bocah ingusan', mahasiswa dengan otak dibawah rata-rata yang berani mencintai seorang karyawan sukses. Maafkan aku _Hyung_." Ucapan Yongguk makin membuat Minseok bungkam.

"Tapi kumohon jangan tolak bakpaonya ya _Hyung_." Yongguk berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu." Yongguk membungkuk dan beranjak dari hadapan Minseok dengan hati perih.

"Huuuufffftthhh..." Yongguk menghela nafas sebelum berjalan keluar.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Min Seok?! SHIT!'_

Minseok segera beranjak dari duduknya, mengahampiri Yongguk yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya. "Yong~"

"_Ne?"_

CHU~~~~~

Mata Yongguk melebar sempurna saat bibir itu menempel pada di bibirrnya.

Minseok melepaskan bibirnya, "Kau pergi sebelum mendengar jawabanku!"

Yongguk hanya diam memandang Minseok. Masih kaget dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukaimu Yong~"

"_H-hyu-hyung_ kau?" Minseok mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian Yongguk memeluk Minseok erat, "Terima kasih _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_."

Minseok membalas pelukan Yongguk tak kalah eratnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Yong~"

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Yongguk, "Aku ingin makan bakpao _jumbo_ buatanmu. Suapi aku." Rajuk Minseok, membuat Yongguk terkekeh.

"Ayo! Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran bagaimana rasa bakpao buatanku."

Dan mereka masuk kembali ke dalam, menikmati bakpao spesial hasil buatan Yongguk itu berdua.

.

.

** YONGMIN DRABBLE END **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DRABBLE 2**

**WU YI FAN (KRIS WU) – OH SE HUN**

**(KrisHun)**

**(794 words)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Yongguk merelakan dirinya menjadi 'asisten pribadimu' agar bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Minseok _Hyung_?" Tanya Kris setengah tak percaya, pada cerita Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Benar _Hyung_. Kulihat dia benar-benar serius menyukai Minseok _Hyung_. Jadi, apa salahnya aku membantu Yongguk _Hyung_ untuk mendekatinya." Kris mengacak rambut Sehun sambil tersenyum geli. Kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan tunangannya ini.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Haaaaiiiissshhh! Jangan mengacak rambutku _Hyung_. Fokus saja menyetir sana!" Nada sebal Sehun yang terdengar manja saat berbicara membuat Kris terkekeh.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat. Kris yang fokus menyetir dan Sehun sibuk membenahi rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Kris.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang. Lebih baik tidurlah saja duu." Ucap Kris yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Yasudah. Nanti kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan aku. Aku mengantuk _Hyung_." Tak lama, Sehun tertidur pulas di dalam mobil.

Kris melirik sedikit wajah imut Sehun ketika tertidur.

'_Benar-benar manis jika sedang tidur.' _Batinnya.

Selang beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan mereka.

Sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat asri menyambut mereka.

Kris memandang Sehun sejenak.

Ia kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Tak tega untuk membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya, ia memutuskan menggendong Sehun. Gendongan 'ala pengantin'.

Kris menggendongnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Menjaga agar Sehun tak terbangun.

"Ah?! Itu dia." Gumam Kris saat melihat ayunan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kris mendudukkan Sehun diatas ayunan itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Disusul dengan ia yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun. Kemudian memeluk Sehun, menyandarkan kepala Sehun di dadanya.

Kepala Kris menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia cari, ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Entah kode apa itu. yang jelas, setelah kode dari Kris, orang itu melepaskan puluhan ekor bebek yang diberi pita berwarna warni ke danau yang ada di taman itu.

Kris kemudian menoleh kearah Sehun. Memandangi wajahnya sebelum ia menciumi wajahnya.

Mulai kening, kedua mata Sehun yang sedang terpejam, hidung mancungnya, dan berakhir di bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun melenguh, merasa terusik dari tidurnya. Pelahan ia membuka matanya.

Dan pemandangan pertama yang didapatnya adalah wajah Kris yang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, sedang tersenyum manis memandangnya.

"Sudah sampai _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Kris mengecup kening Sehun, "Mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu sayang." Kris mengusap pipi Sehun, sebelum mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Lihatlah..." Kris menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun.

"WUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..." Kagum Sehun saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Di depannya, bunga teratai yang ditata sedemikian rupa di tengah danau buatan yang ada ditaman itu, hingga membentuk tulisan "**오세훈"**. Bebek-bebek lucu berpita yang berenang mengelilingi tulisan itu. Dan jika Sehun menyadari, rumput yang mengitari ayunan yang Sehun duduki saat ini, dipangkas hingga berbentuk hati.

Sehun berlari mendekati danau itu. Matanya berbinar memandang bunga yang ditata hingga membentuk rangkaian namanya dan bebek-bebek berbulu putih itu yang terlihat lucu itu.

Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau suka sayang?" Tanya Kris sambil mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, kemudian mencium bibir Kris sekilas. "Sangat suka. Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Kris mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun. Kris melepas pelukan Sehun. Ia berlutut di hadapan Sehun, mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dan membukanya.

"Menikahlah denganku Oh Se Hun." Ucap Kris tegas sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang terkejut.

Bagaimana tak terkejut, Taman yang ditata oleh Kris khusus untuknya. Ditambah lagi Kris yang saat ini melamarnya dengan membawa cincin putih dan berlutut menatapnya.

"Apa ini permintaan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukan. Ini paksaan sayang." Jawab Kris.

Sehun terkekeh lucu, "Walaupun bukan paksaan, kau juga tau apa jawabanku kan Wu Yi Fan?"

Kris berdiri, memakaikan cincin itu, kemudian mencium kening Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Se Hun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wu Yi Fan."

CHU~~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Menyatu dalam ciuman lembut yang panjang.

Hangat. Tenang. Nyaman.

Itulah yang mereka rasakan jika mereka sedang bersama.

'SREEEKKK'

'BRUUKKK'

"AAAAUUUWWWWWW!"

Pekikan dari dua rang yang habis terjatuh membuat Kris dan Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"HIMCHAN _HYUNG_? MOON JONG UP? Kau mengintip?" Kaget Sehun saat melihat dua orang yang terjatuh adalah kawannya.

Dua orang yang terpergok ini hanya menampilkan cengirannya sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk _peace sign_.

"Kami tak sengaja mengintip Hun. Lagipula, kami juga ikut membantu Kris menyiapkan ini semua. Hehehehe." Ucap Himchan sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Itu benar sayang. Mereka membantuku menyiapkan ini semua." Kris ikut menjelaskan pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun _Hyung_! Kris _Hyung_! Lanjutkan saja lagi. Kami pulang dulu yaa... _Bye..."_ Pamit Jongup sambil menarik lengan Himchan yang sepertinya ingin protes.

Sehun dan Kris terkekeh melihat pasangan _absurd_ yang baru saja pergi itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Kapan aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu dan melamarmu secara resmi, Hm?"

"Aku inginnya, secepatnya _Hyung_." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis.

Kris mengecup bibir Sehun lagi, "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan melepon keluargaku di China. Dan lusa aku akan melamarmu. Bersiaplah, Wu Se Hun. Muehehehe."

"_MWO?!_"

.

.

** KRISHUN DRABBLE END **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DRABBLE 3**

**KIM HIM CHAN – MOON JONG UP**

**(HimUp)**

**(728 words)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongup! Kenapa kau menarikku? Aku kan masih mau mengintip mereka!" Protes Himchan saat kekasihnya itu menariknya secara paksa.

"Mereka butuh privasi _Hyung_." Ucap Jongup bijak.

Seperti anak kecil yang tak dituruti keinginannya, Himchan terus menggerutu saat jongup membawanya ke tempat mereka memarkirkan motor.

"Berhenti mengomel dan kita pulang _Hyung_."

"Tapi aku masih mau mengintip mereka."

Jengah dengan rengekan kekasihnya, Jongup menjinjitkan kakinya.

CHU~~

"Berhenti merengek Hime _Hyung_. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Jongup setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Himchan.

"Cium lagi..." Himchan merengek lagi. Kali ini dengan menutup matanya dan bibir yang di majukan.

Jongup memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Ia mengambil helmnya, dan

'DUKK'

"AWW!" Ringis Himchan setelah Jongup memukul pelan kepalanya menggunakan Helm.

"Iya iya. Ayo pulang." Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Himchan akhirnya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Jongup melihat wajah seba Himchan. Membuatnya terkikik geli.

Beberapa menit mengendarai motor. Mereka akhirnya tiba di kediaman keluarga Moon.

"Ayo masuk _Hyung._" Jongup menggandeng lengan kekar Himchan, memasuki rumahnya.

Himchan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Menunggu Jongup yang sedang membuatkannya minuman.

"Ini. Minumlah _Hyung_." Jongup meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Himchan yang masih saja betah memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan cemberut _Hyung_?" Tanya Jongup sambil memandang wajah Himchan yang terlihat lucu di matanya saat ini.

_"Hyung?!_" Jongup sedikit berteriak. Bukan karna sebal. Tapi lebih pada gemas dengan kelakuan Himchan yang tiba-tiba _random_ seperti ini.

Himchan menoleh. Memandang wajah Jongup yang selalu terlihat manis baginya. Ia mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Maafkan aku." Jongup semakin bingung mendengar permintaan maaf Himchan.

"Minta maaf untuk?"

"Aku membantu Kris memberi kejutan untuk Sehun. Tapi untukmu? Aku bahkan belum pernah memberimu kejutan sekalipun."

Jongup tersenyum memandang Himchan. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah tampan Himchan.

"Ku kira kau selingkuh." Ledek Jongup sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Haiiissshh, Kau menghancurkan suasana romantis Moon Jong Up." Sebal Himchan, membuat Jongup tertawa tiba-tiba.

Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Hahaha, habisnya, kupikir ada apa. Ternyata gara-gara itu." Ucap Jongup sambil menahan tawanya.

Himchan mengacak rambut Jongup gemas, "Tapi aku serius. Seingatku, aku belum pernah memberimu kejutan sama sekali. Huuufttthh."

Jongup hanya diam, tersenyum memandang Himchan yang mendadak aneh setalah pulang dari taman.

"Begini saja, kau mau kejutan apa dariku?" Tanya Himchan tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongup menepuk dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku yang minta, bukan kejutan namanya Hime _Hyung_." Sebal Jongup.

Himchan terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Hehehe, benar juga." Cengirnya.

'Ting Tong'

Jongup berdiri, "Sebentar, aku bukakan pintu dulu ya _Hyung_." Jongup beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu depan membukakan pintu.

Nampak pemuda bermata bulat berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa bingkisan.

"Lho, Kyungsoo _Hyung_?"

"Hai Jongup!" Sapa Kyungsoo ceria.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini. Kata kakakku, ada yang memesan _Laptop_ dari tokonya. Ia tak bisa mengantar, jadi aku yang mengantarnya."

Jongup terkaget, "Lho, tapi aku tak pernah memesan _laptop, Hyung._ Mungkin kau salah alamat."

"Tapi alamat yang tertulis, benar disini kok. Sudahlah, ambil saja. Nanti kau jelaskan saja pada kakakku." Kyungsoo memaksa Jongup menerima _Laptop_ mahal itu.

"Tap-tapi-"

"Sudah ya! Aku terburu-buru. Jongdae sudah menungguku. _Bye_ Jongup." Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongup yang masih terbengong di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Ia memandang kardus berisi _Laptop _itu. "Eh?! Ada suratnya." Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya seksama.

'**_Kau_**_**bilang Laptopmu rusak kan? Sehingga kau kesulitan mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu.**__'_

_"_Apa kau suka?" Himchan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Jongup sambil menatap Jongup, sayang.

"Ja-jadi? Ini-"

Himchan berjalan mendekati Jongup, "Kau bilang _Laptopmu_ rusak. Kau selalu mengeluh, kesulitan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Tapi kau tak ingin memberitahu orang tuamu karna tak ingin merepotkannya."

"_Hyu-hyung~"_

Himchan membelai pipi Jongup, "Aku harap, hadiah ini bisa membantumu."

Jongup meletakkan kardus berisi _Laptop _itu di lantai. Ia kemudian memeluk Himchan erat, "Terima kasih _Hyung_. Kau benar-benar memperhatikanku. Terima kasih."

Himchan mengecup puncak kepala Jongup sebelum melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jongup.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu kejutan yang romantis seperti Kris, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Myungsoo atau mungkin Jongin. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu Moon Jong Up, Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu."

CHU~~

Jongup mencium bibir Himchan. "Aku tak perlu kejutan romantis _Hyung._ Yang ku perlukan, kau berada di sisiku, menjagaku, dan menepati semua ucapanmu." Ucap Jongup setelah melepakan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku berjanji Moon Jong Up."

"Ku pegang janjimu Kim Him Chan."

Himchan mencium setiap inci wajah Jongup. Mulai kening, kedua matanya, hidung, dan berhenti di bibir.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal."_

_"Nado."_

Dan kedua bibir itu bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

.

.

** HIMUP DRABBLE END **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIHO, CHANLU, MYUNGYEOL, TAOJAE, DAELAY, ZELOBAEK, CHENSOO MENYUSUL ^.^**

**MAU YANG MANA DULU? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entahlah, aku pas baca FF Brother Complex yang ancurnya tiada tara itu, tiba-tiba kangen sama FF itu. **

**Dan tiba-tiba aku kepikiran bikin side story dari semua copel yang ada di FF itu.**

**Tapi ngomong2, ada yang inget gag sih sm FF itu? (GAAAAKKKKK) *pundung* XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terus aku baca Review dari kalian semua di FF itu...**

**Aku terharu bacanyaaa...**

**Aaaaahh, aku jadi makin kangen sm FF ini. Dan kangen kalian semua **

**Kalo boleh jujur sih, ini satu-satunya FF buatanku yang aku suka *narsis yaa?*, Karna FF ini, proses pembuatannya butuh 'perjuangan'.. HAHAHA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan berharap ada konflik. Karna ini hanya sekumpulan "FLUFF DRABBLE" **

**(eh, tapi gag yakin juga sih kalo drabble. Kelebihan. Tapi dibilang ficlet/vignette? Juga bukan. Au AHH! xD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 drabble dalam 1 part. Mau copel yang mana dulu buat part berikutnya? ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi uda mau baca FF absurd saya **

**Boleh minta Reviewnya kaaaaannn?**

**Minta Reviewnya yaaaaa .**


End file.
